


Unexpected Relationship

by marvelwlw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Maura are dating but most of the people at the precinct don’t know so they all confused when you go to see Maura.





	Unexpected Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters from Rizzoli & Isles.

You drove up to the front of the BPD, you turned off your motorcycle and took off your helmet. You got off and walked into the building. As you walked in people just stared at you, in shock. 

Walking up to the desk you smiled and asked if Maura Isles, your girlfriend, was there. The person at the desk gave you a look, you just smiled at them but on the inside you were laughing. You knew when they saw all your tattoos and the motorcycle helmet that you were carrying that they were confused as to why you would want to see the Chief Medical Examiner.

No one knew that you were dating Maura and if they did they wouldn’t believe you. You didn’t mind though. Maura loved you and you loved her, what anyone thought about you didn’t matter.

When you got the okay you walked to the elevator and went to the morgue. Walking out of the elevator, you made your way to Maura’s office. You could see that she was in her office, talking with someone. You knew it was Jane. 

You smiled and stood in the doorway, leaning against the door. Jane’s back was towards you but Maura saw you. When she saw you, she immediately smiled. Maura stood up from her desk causing Jane to raise and eyebrow.

“Hey, love.” You moved away from the door and walked into the office, Maura wrapped her arms around your neck, you wrapped your arms around her waist.

Jane spun around when she heard your voice. “Am I missing something here? Who are you?” She crossed her arm over her chest as she glared at you.

Maura pulled away from you and looked at her best friend. “Jane, this is (Y/N). My girlfriend.” You smiled and kissed the top of her head, lovingly.

Jane looked you up and down and noticed all your tattoos, the ones she could see, and your motorcycle helmet. She had no idea Maura was dating anyone and the fact that you were the complete opposite compared to Maura shocked her.

You moved away from your girlfriend and held out your hand for Jane to shake. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” You smiled. “Maura has told me so much about you.”

Jane just looked at you for a few seconds, still in shock before she finally shook your hand. “I would say the same but Maura hasn’t told me anything about you.” She tilts her head slightly. “How did you two meet?”

You couldn’t help but blush at the memory of the day you had met your girlfriend, you rubbed the back of your neck. “I was on my motorcycle when something went wrong and caused me to crash in front of her house.”

Maura rests her head on your shoulder. “I heard the crash and ran outside to find (Y/N) getting up and limping towards her motorcycle.”

You cleared your throat. “Maura helped me, she made sure I wasn’t severely hurt from the crash. I was amazed by her as soon as I saw her.” You chuckled. “She still amazes me.”

“Oh stop.” Maura blushed and playfully slapped your arm causing you to laugh. She looked at Jane and gave her a small smile. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about (Y/N) sooner, Jane.”

“It’s alright.” Jane smiled before looking at you, she points her finger at you. “Don’t you dare hurt my best friend. If I find out you hurt her, you have to deal with me. Got it?”

“Got it.” You raised your hands. “But for the record, I would never hurt her.” You kissed Maura’s temple.

Just then someone walked into the office. “The results are in, Dr. Isles.” They looked at you for a second before giving Maura a folder and walking out of the room.

You just chuckle before looking at Maura. “Well looks like you have a case. I’ll still see you tonight, babe?”

Maura smiles at you, she nods. “Of course.” She leaned in and gave you a quick but sweet and loving kiss. “I love you.”

You bit your lip. “I love you too, my love. I’ll see you tonight.” 

You looked over at Jane who smiled at you, you gave her a nod. Before you left you gave Maura one last kiss before leaving the room to let Jane and Maura get back to work on the case.


End file.
